Psicofonía
by clauly
Summary: Los muertos nos hablan, algunos nos aman. I know, I know asco de summary pero bueno denle un chance ¿si?.


hellou~, hohoho~ yo de nuevo aquí trayendo un oneshot :3, en fin espero que sea de su agrado y bla bla ya saben khr! ni los personajes no son propiedad mia, son de Akira Amano :3

**Psicofonía.**

_Desde aquel día repentino en que ella dejo de visitarlo en ese lugar deshabitado, él no descansa en paz y por más que tratara no podía, era como si su alma llorara y llorar sin parar aunque claro el no lloraba…volvió a quedar solo, pero claro no se conforma con la soledad aunque eso fuera lo único que le quedara, desde que ella ya no lo visito como lo hacía, el empezó a vagar, su alma penitente sin opción a muerte por la eternidad._

_Lo recordaba bien, ¡claro que lo recordaba bien el momento en que la conoció! ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si el mismo la guio hasta ese lugar solo por diversión y porque no tenía nada que hacer, él es un alma en pena que no tiene descanso y por más que lo buscara jamás lo haría ese era su castigo por todo lo que llego hacer en el pasado._

_Se conocieron un frío diciembre tres años atrás, cuando ella entro aquel sitio el trato de asustarla por un ventanal, pero ella lo asusto cuando le sonrió, el miro a sus ojos, unos ojos color violeta que eran muy grandes y profundos…hermosos a su parecer…y cayó en su fondo hasta su corazón, ¿Cómo?, ¡se suponía que ella debería tenerle miedo!, pero no…ella le sonrió…algo que desde hace muchos años nadie lo hacía…le entro una gran curiosidad, se miraron por un buen rato más, ella seguía sonriéndole y miraba atentamente aquellos ojos bicolor que le llamaron tanto la atención desde que los vio y claro sin contar ese extraño corte en forma de piña…no dijeron nada y pronto ella se fue._

_Los días seguían pasando y ella lo visitaba de vez en cuando, no siempre pero procuraba hacerlo con frecuencia. Él tenía esa gran curiosidad de querer ver a esa niña con más frecuencia, como si su mente fuese leída llego ella, ahí se encontraban nuevamente viéndose ambos fijamente hasta que el silencio fue roto._

-Kufufufu~-rio- veo que viniste.

-Fuiste tú quien me llamo Mukuro-sama-contesto ella mientras volvía a sonreírle

-Oya oya~-contesto el mientras la miraba- y dime Nagi, ¿a qué se debe el motivo de tu ausencia tanto tiempo?.

-Oh pues veras…-agacho la mirada al sentir la mirada del muchacho- mi madre…mi madre…ella piensa que paso demasiado tiempo aquí, que solo pierdo mi tiempo en venir a un lugar deshabitado, le comente de tu presencia pero me llamo loca…incluso se molesto por mi nuevo corte de cabello-dijo mientras tocaba sus cabellos que ya no eran largos, si no cortos con similitud al muchacho que tenía enfrente.

-Oh ya…y dime Nagi…¿te gustaría quedarte aquí?.

-¿Eh?-levanto la mirada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas- pu…pues…si…-él la miro con algo de sorpresa y ella se acercó a el-quiero quedarme con Mukuro-sama…

-Pero si sabes que yo no…

-No me importa-lo miro- hoy en la noche vendré con mis cosas para acá y me quedare aquí contigo Mukuro-sama.

-…-él solo la miro y sonrió…¿quién diría que esa muchachita lo aceptaría después de todo?-bien, te estaré esperando-dicho esto solo coloco su mano en su cabeza, no pudo sentir el tacto…pero sentía su esencia.

_Pronto paso la noche y con ella llego el día siguiente…y luego el siguiente y así sucesivamente fueron pasando las semanas, meses hasta que se convirtieron en años y el se llegó a enterar de que Nagi…no Chrome como decidió llamarle, bueno ella fue encerrada en una clínica de "especialidades", sus padres lo habían decidido…¡la habían encerrado, a su propia hija!"._

_-me casare con el-fue lo que dijo Chrome._

_-¿¡Que!?-exclamo su padre._

_-¡Estás loca!-grito la madre-te dije que tu hija estaba mal-le dijo al hombre que miraba a su hija con confusión._

_El padre tomo a su hija con cierta brusquedad del brazo, ella solo lo miro confundida ¿Qué había hecho mal?, solo les dijo la verdad ella se iría con él y dejaría de darles molestias._

_-Espera…papá…¡Déjame salir!-grito golpeando la puerta._

_-¿Le pusiste los dos seguros?-cuestiono la mamá de Chrome._

_-Si…_

_-Quien lo diría…el fantasma y la loca se quieren casar._

_-No…no lo acepto…la internaremos en una clínica de especialidades._

_Eso fue lo último que paso, y así fue corriendo el tiempo hasta pasar los tres años…el muchacho de ojos bicolor esperando el regreso de ella…y Chrome…bueno…todos sabemos que paso con ella, fue encerrada en la "clínica de especialidades" con el paso del tiempo su cabello volvió a creces largo, claro tenía unos cuantos mechones por encima haciéndose ver como de piña aun, debido a sus constantes "ataques" producto de los sedantes que le eran aplicados para "tranquilizarla", en fin solo la ponían a dormir y encerrada en una celda blanca, por órdenes de sus padres quienes la llegaron a olvidar, la noche cayo y ella yacía aun en su celda blanca y bien acolchonada se encontraba en el suelo mirando a la nada…sus ojos se cerraron por si solos._

_Para cuando ella despertó pudo observar que ya no se encontraba en su "cómoda" habitación, miro para todos lados buscando alguna explicación, ¿en qué momento salió…o más bien cuando la dejaron salir?, si no mal recordaba estaba bajo cuidados especiales y con estricta observación de que no llegara a escapar._

-Kufufufu~-rio- al fin volviste.

-¿eh?-dijo confundida-espera…¿Quién me trajo?.

-Kufufufu~, mi querida Nagi…llegaste tú sola, esta mañana te encontré durmiendo en mi sofá.

-Imposible-dijo en seco mirando hacia todos lados- ¿y los colchones blancos pegados en toda la pared?.

-Ya te lo he dicho-volvió a decir mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de la muchacha-llegaste tú sola…

_Ella sintió como el muchacho de ojos bicolor como la tocaba…un momento…¡podía sentir su tacto!, antes le pasaba a igual que él, veía que la tocaba o algo y no sentía el agarre, solo la esencia…y ahora era diferente…podía sentirlo…y el podía sentirla a ella después de mucho tiempo…_

-Estoy…¿muerta?...

-Dejémoslo en que solo somos dos personas invisibles para el resto del mundo-dijo mientras la tomaba por el mentón.

-M-mukuro-sama…

-¿Te asusta la muerte?-ella lo miro…con esos ojos purpuras tan profundos…por un momento dudo en hablar.

-N-no…-dijo, algo que desconcertó un poco a Mukuro-mientras este con Mukuro-sama…yo…yo no le tengo miedo a nada…ni a la muerte…

-Oyaa oya~-dijo el volviéndole a acariciar su cabeza- bueno…creo que nos quedaremos aquí.

-Para siempre.

_Y así fue como después de mucho tiempo volvieron a estar juntos, Chrome podía salir libremente de "Kokuyo land", pero él no…una maldición lo ataba a ese lugar, a veces lo lamentaba…pero si eso le permitía ver con frecuencia ver muertas a las personas que experimentaban con el…la verdad no lo lamentaba…aparte al final de cuentas ya no estaba solo…ya no era un alma en pena solitaria, ahora tenía compañía…y sabía que era una compañía para siempre._

**_Fin._**

* * *

taraaaan~ (?), matenme (?), neh aun no, deperdido hasta fin de año cuando sepa que pase el semestre xD (?). en fin me base en una canción llamada Psicofonía, es interpretada por Gloria Trevi y pues poom me llego la inspiración hohoho~, ahora si me largo, al rato tendre un quiz..mi maestra ama torturarme D:


End file.
